Meine erste, Il migliore und letzte amico
by Arkanthoz
Summary: Alemania se enfrenta su destino después de la invasión y posterior derrota en la II guerra mundial. Ahora es turno de que otros levanten el mundo que ha sucumbido bajo la guerra, y para eso debe despedirse de aquel que más quiere. ¡Primer fic! D:


**Diclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power/World Series es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya tanto la historia como sus personajes.**

Disfruten el fiiic ~

* * *

- Italia…

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones, los cuales estaban empañados por las lágrimas. Ambos estaban heridos, maltrechos y cansados. La guerra ya estaba perdida y los aliados causaban pánico y muerte en los restos de la ciudad buscando aniquilar al rubio y a su nación.

El alemán tomó por los hombros a su antiguo aliado y lo acercó a su pecho en un rígido abrazo, el italiano reaccionó abrazando al alemán aun más fuerte.

-Lo siento Doitsu…

Italia con el dolor marcado en su rostro, apretó con fuerza sus puños. La traición cometida por su hermano al aliarse con el enemigo, había repercutido no solo en el transcurso de la guerra, si no que provocó la separación de ambos hermanos.

Alemania lo sabía. Sonrió con amargura, recordando el ataque por parte del hermano mayor, pero ya no le importaba.

-El que debe pedir disculpas, soy yo.

Sonó más grave de lo normal. Meditó un poco antes de continuar, la verdad lo atormentaba.

-Te uní a una guerra sin sentido. Destruí los lazos de tu familia, condené a mi pueblo y al mundo…

En ese instante se le quebró la voz. Añadió lo último mirando la lámpara de lágrimas del techo, que se movía de manera alarmante producto por los temblores que repercutían en la casa.

- Pronto pagaré todas las atrocidades que he cometido. Todo se devuelve. Y si debo pagar con mi vida, que así sea. Solo espero que ha futuro, las cosas cambien y un nuevo mundo florezca bajo los pies de quienes lo construyan. Quiero que seas feliz Feliciano, y para eso, yo debo desaparecer.

El italiano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la declaración del alemán, este hizo un gesto de despedida muy frío y dio media vuelta. Pero antes de poder dar un paso, Italia se abalanzó sobre el y lo derribó, quedando sobre el rubio, que no hizo esfuerzo alguno por quitarse al italiano de encima.

-¡Doitsu no puede hacer eso!

Chilló Feliciano zamarreándolo, estaba lívido de ira, como nunca antes, casi no podía reconocerse al italiano que comía pasta todo el día y era por sobre todas las cosas, feliz.

-¡Ya vi como corría la sangre de Kiku y también la de mi pueblo! He visto cómo han sido de despiadados mis hermanos, y también he presenciado el veneno con

que se van pudriendo el resto de los países ¡Ningún mundo florecerá a nuestros pies! ¡Nada será bueno! Sin Doitsu nada podrá ser bueno... Prefiero que corra mi sangre a permitir que hieran a la persona a quien más quiero…

Italia ahogó el llanto abrazándose del pecho del alemán, el cual sentía el dolor atravesar el témpano que alguna vez fue su corazón. La rabia lo inundó de pies a cabeza. Levantó su cabeza y sintió el roce de su barbilla con la cruz que se vio forzado a cargar toda su vida. Agarró con fuerza el símbolo de hierro que había estado desde hacia tiempo en su cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared. Vio el adorno despedazarse al igual que el muro, que sucumbía por el impacto de los disparos y las bombas.

Ludwig sin mucho esfuerzo, logró levantar con delicadeza a Feliciano a la vez que se ponía en pie. Tenía alzado al italiano, y visualizaba cada parte de el. Ya no escuchaba sus suplicas, ni escuchaba el caos que se montaba a las afueras de su casa, ni le prestaba atención a la pared que se había derrumbado. Su cabeza indagaba en otro lado…

_-¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¡Ve~! Tuve una pesadilla, ¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?_

_Lloraba el italiano a los pies de la cama del alemán._

_-Me extraña que esta vez preguntes, casi siempre te veo aquí metido._

_Alemania se corrió hacia el extremo de la cama para darle espacio a Feliciano, este feliz, se acurrucó lo más cerca posible del alemán._

_-Nee nee Doitsu…- susurró Italia - Lamento ser tan inútil y cobarde, Ve…_

_-Ya da igual_

_Respondió el alemán un poco frustrado por no poder conciliar el sueño._

_-Prometo que de ahora en adelante me esforzaré, prepararé más banderas y mucha pasta para que todos puedan ser felices comiendo y…_

_Era el sermón que Alemania tenía que escuchar todas las noches. Al principio le frustraba, ahora simplemente no le daba mayor importancia, cada vez le agarraba más cariño al discurso y al italiano. _

_-Ludwig_

_Habló seriamente el italiano._

_-Prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo-_

_-¿Eh?_

_El aludido se volteó para mirar a su amigo._

_-Promételo_

_Insistió. El alemán no respondió inmediatamente, las palabras quedaron en el aire._

_-Te lo prometo_

_Respondió al fin_

_Pero Feliciano ya se había quedado completamente dormido._

-¡Ludwig!

Ese grito lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, vio la cara de frustración de su amigo que lo miraba suplicando.

-Ludwig, kommen Sie schnell, wir brauchen Sie!

Escuchó el grito agónico de uno de sus soldados desde las afueras.

_Ludwig… Ludwig… Ludwig_

Sin más preámbulos acercó lentamente al italiano hacia su cara, apoyando frente con frente, nariz con nariz. Sentía los espasmos de dolor de Feliciano. Quería terminar rápido con todo para no hacerlo sufrir más.

-Cierra los ojos y escúchame, no los abrirás hasta que sea conveniente, es la última orden que te daré.

El castaño con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, obedeció. Ludwig miró a Feliciano y suspiró.

-Gracias por todo, Italia…

Los llantos desesperados del italiano se reanudaron.

- Gracias por quererme, por preocuparte, por estar ahí siempre…

**_Por ser mi primer, mi mejor y mi último amigo._**

El alemán, depositó con cuidado al menor en el suelo, y le besó la cabeza, el castaño cerraba con fuerza sus ojos para cumplir con la orden que le había dado. Con eficacia y elegancia alemana, Ludwig se arregló y tomó su arma, le echó un último vistazo a lo que quedaba de su hogar, y miró por última vez al italiano, que murmuraba "doitsu… doitsu" con el dolor marcado en sus facciones. Cerró los ojos, llenó sus pulmones de aire, y desapareció entre la gente que huía despavorida bajo las balas.

Sin dejar de llorar, rogando que todo fuera una pesadilla, el italiano maldecía al mundo. La angustia y la pena lo torturaban. Escuchaba los gritos, el sonido de las balas penetrando por cada rincón de la casa, las bombas destruyendo lo poco que quedaba en pie.

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería asumir que todo estaba perdido, sabía que cuando los abriera, no habría vuelta atrás, no estaría Alemania frente a el, ni regañándolo, ni ayudándolo, ni protegiéndolo. La gente había perdido a su país, él había perdido a su mundo.

Y en efecto

Al abrir los ojos… **_Se_** **_dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo._**

****

* * *

Hola, es mi primer fanfiction serio y que he llegado a publicar. Espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo.

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si quieren lanzarme a los leones o lo que sea, pueden dejarme un lindo RR con sus comentarios :D

Saludos ^^

-Ludwig, kommen Sie schnell, wir brauchen Sie!* = si los traductores no fallan, significa "Ludwig, ven, te necesitamos" si no, denle el significado que quieran (?)


End file.
